The Life of Spottedleaf
by mothwing'slove
Summary: This is a story that I just made up about Spottedleaf.
1. Part One: My Past

Why hello there. My name is Spottedleaf. I am a tortoiseshell she-cat, and other cats think that I'm beautiful. But sometimes, I don't really care. I just want to cure other cats. Oh, I didn't tell you? I am a medicine cat, and I live in ThunderClan. This is a story about my life, and how I got to be a medicine cat.

This is how it starts…

My mother was from ShadowClan. She was a beautiful tortoiseshell, just like me. Her name was Queentail, since she was so pretty. My father always told me that I looked just like her. Oh, my father you ask? He was a brown tabby, under the name of Birchstripe. He was in ThunderClan. That was how I was born: a forbidden love.

They met each other at a fight. ThunderClan against ShadowClan. And that was how it went down. My father, he was fending off my mother, when he looked into her amber eyes and said, "I can't fight you." She gave him a questioning look, and he quickly explained. "You are too beautiful to fight. Your eyes are like honey, glittering in the darkness. Your fur, it's just so pretty. Dapples and everything, almost like an angel. Am I dreaming?"

She wouldn't take it. She raked her claws down his flank, but he just kept standing, ignoring the pain. Not a scream of agony or anything. "I have seen you, Queentail. In my dreams. I have met you, and I think that I love you. You are my dreams come true, Queentail."

Now my mother was freaked. Her amber eyes were widened like pinecones, and she had no idea that this tom knew her name, and why. Suddenly, her eyes grew wider. "Birchstripe?" she asked. She couldn't believe it; this was the tom she had met in _her_ dreams. She had gotten to know him too, and she knew…How else would they see each other in their sleep? StarClan had destined them to be together. She sighed with excitement and mewed, "It's really you!" and buried her face in his fur. They pressed their flanks against each other and purred as they kept nudging. And get this: nobody, not one, found out.

They saw each other in their dreams. That was how. For moons, they happily loved themselves to ribbons, until that one day when their fate was decided. My mother woke up, feeling her kits inside and feeling happy. It had now been about six moons since she had first woken up feeling her kits. Feeling me. That day went from good to bad. To terrible. She gave birth to me at the edge of ThunderClan territory, right by the tunnel under the Thunderpath. Birchstripe was so happy I can only imagine. But they had company. A ShadowClan cat, Clawface in fact, had followed Queentail. He saw her, there, with Birchstripe, nuzzling her kit. And that made him angry.

You see, when he and Queentail were just apprentices, he had WANTED her. He fell in love with her, and he thought that she had felt the same. But apparently not. He had no idea that they had been meeting up, especially in a way that was in their dreams. So he had tried to make her mate with him, to be her mate. But she refused. When she had refused to, she had cost her life. All for the sake of her mate, Birchstripe. Clawface killed her, and that was about the worst day of my life. My father ran away from Clawface in time to get me to a nursing queen, Speckletail in fact. Just then, Clawface stormed in, and killed my father.

How do I know this, you ask? Speckletail told me. My father, Birchstripe, had told the whole story to her. And when I grew old enough, Speckletail told me. And now, I am stuck with my history. I wanted to know what had happened to my real parents once Speckletail mentioned it, but I never believed it would be that bad, for I thought that both had died fighting. But that is only the first chapter of my story. There is more to come of MY life, not just my parents'. Stay tuned.


	2. Part Two: The Calling

I got scared. Frightened, in fact. And it was all because of that treacherous tom, Clawface. He had killed my parents, and now I was scared. I was afraid that I would get hurt or maybe even killed, all by a tom. This was the point when I decided one thing: being beautiful sometimes isn't safe.

I was padding along the nursery, just pacing, and I didn't know what to do with myself. It was only half a moon before I was made an apprentice. It was ridiculous, my fear of other toms. There already were a couple of tom apprentices: Darkpaw and Tigerpaw. Their names didn't sound very promising, especially since I knew that Tigerpaw was my father's stepbrother. He would do anything to get his paws on me. It made me shiver.

"What's wrong, Spottedkit?" Asked my foster mother, Speckletail. "Mouse got your tongue?" She asked playfully, swatting at my ear with sheathed claws. I growled. "You couldn't hurt me in a moon, you big sack!" I teased. I knew that she wasn't sensitive to this stuff; she did it all the time.

After I groomed myself, I saw my best friend, Sandkit, lumber out of the nursery. "Where do you thing you're going?" I asked her. The ginger she-kit stopped. "Just to see the medicine cat, I guess. Mommy is feeling sick again, I think I'll go get her something."

"Want me to go with you?" I asked. Goldenflower had an upset stomach almost every day since she had a sensitive stomach. I liked her, she was very nice.

Sandkit brightened. "Okay! Here, come on, just across camp…" And I started to follow her. As we passed, we greeted Whitestorm, who seemed to greet us back very enthusiastically. "I wonder what he has on his mind," Sandkit mewed thoughtfully. "Every time I go by he greets me, and he has been talking to the fellow warriors about me."

I snorted. "How do you know they were talking about you?" I asked. "They could've been talking about any cat." I cringed as I saw a burly Tigerpaw stride past only a few tail-lengths ahead, with Darkpaw following him.

"I _know_ that he's talking about _me _because I heard my name a few times. I think that I'll be his apprentice!" She purred dreamily. I batted playfully at her ear. "Sandkit, everybody knows that you have a crush on Whitestorm, but that doesn't mean Bluestar will make him your mentor!"

We finally got to the tunnel leading to the medicine cat clearing. I had never been there before, and the beautiful scents astounded me. As I followed Sandkit, I looked at the sun shining in through the vines. It was the prettiest sight I had ever seen. And then, we saw the cracked rock. It astounded me how awesome it was…and it was right here in camp! I couldn't believe my eyes.

Sandkit called out for the medicine cat while I looked around some more. Inside, there were holes in the side of the rock where bundles of aromatic herbs were placed. We brushed through a curtain of ivy and Sandkit asked for some herbs for her mother. I would love to be a medicine cat. That was the first thought that ran through my head. Hey, wait a minute…that wasn't a bad idea. Medicine cats couldn't mate or fall in love, could they? So that meant that she would be safe! She had to contact Bluestar. If she would ask her, then she could become a medicine cat apprentice! Excitement surged through me as I rushed off towards the leaders den.

"Hey, aren't you coming back?" Sandkit called back. I didn't answer, my anxiousness overcame me. "I'll take that as a no!" She called again.

I flew through the tunnel, still savoring the sight of the interior, and once I saw her den, I practically flung through the curtain of lichen and burst into the den. I bumped into our leader, Bluestar, who woke up sleepily, staring around as if she didn't know what was going on. I winced. "Sorry Bluestar!" I cried.

She smiled. "Not a problem. Why, I was just about to get up anyway. What is it you want, ummm…?" She screwed up her face in thought, and it hit me that she forgot my name. Hey, a leader doesn't have to remember every name of each cat in the Clan, does she?

"Oh, it's Spottedkit," I explained quickly. She nodded, urging me to go on. I nodded back. "Well, I have…a proposition to make." She kept nodding calmly. "Well, I- I become an apprentice in about half a moon…and I was wondering if I could become a medicine cat apprentice. Please," I added hastily.

Bluestar started shaking and I was afraid I had made her mad. But then I found out that she was trembling with silent laughter. "Mroww-wow-wow," I heard her laugh. I just loved her good-natured laugh. It reminded me of how such a good leader she was. "Yes, I was hoping that someone would ask about that. Our beloved medicine cat is dying, and we need an apprentice for him to teach before he passes away. Thank you, Spottedkit, you shall be made the medicine cat apprentice once it is time."

I smiled a wide and happy grin. "Oh, thank you, Bluestar! Thank you very much!" I gave her chest fur a lick and bowed my head with respect as I hurried off, excited to tell Sandkit.

Now, I had the beautiful tunnel, the great smelling herbs, and the beautiful cave with the ivy curtain. It was a beautiful feeling, the one of happiness. Now, I was a medicine cat apprentice.


	3. Part Three: First Love

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" called out the familiar voice of Bluestar.

Slowly I came out of my den. It was just sunrise, and I was really tired. What the heck was going on this early? As I peered out of the tunnel, I saw almost the whole Clan lining up in front of the Highrock to look at what was going on. What _was _going on that was this important? Bluestar never had Clan meetings early in the morning, she just gathered together warriors for the sun-high patrol.

I could see that others were grumpy too. Tigerclaw stormed out of his den, and I steered clear of him. Dustpaw, the deputy's apprentice, went trailing after the dark tabby. I bet Dustpaw would give anything to be Tigerclaw's apprentice. Their attitudes fit together like a puzzle.

I settled myself down beside Graypaw, who beamed at me. I smiled back. Even though Graypaw was a tom, I could trust him. He was a very kind cat, and he was considered one of my minor friends.

Bluestar started her speech. I wasn't listening, not at all. I didn't hear one word that Bluestar was saying. Why, you ask? My attention wasn't focused on her. It was all focused on the tom at the front. He was just my age, I could tell, and it seemed that he was getting apprenticed. My heart throbbed like the rabbit I had eaten earlier last night was pounding on my insides. Suddenly, I didn't want to be a medicine cat anymore.

He was handsome, the most handsome tom I had ever seen. I tingled, but then held back. I was a medicine cat, not just some giggly apprentice like Sandpaw! I saw her sit by me and look at the ginger apprentice at the front seethingly. She seemed to be sniffing, so I took a whiff. And then I wished that I never did.

He was a kittypet. The stench had crept up my throat and made it sting. It was a terrible smell; almost as bad as a rogue's breath. My heart skipped a beat. I felt sick. I had fallen in love with a kittypet, and I didn't even know it until now. No wonder I didn't recognize him. I drooped.

Another warrior, Longtail, threw a few nasty insults at the kittypet apprentice. The kittypet eyed the harsh warrior as if he was saying, "Are you challenging me?" and next bared his teeth. They engaged in a fight, and I caught a sight of Longtail ripping at the kittypet's fur. It wasn't fair! The poor kittypet couldn't stand a chance against strong Longtail. Then, the pale tabby tom started tugging at the ginger tom's blue collar. I gasped and started to feel even more sick than I did when I found out I loved a kittypet.

There was a loud _rrrrrrrrrrrippp_ing noise and then, silence. I anxiously looked over Willowpelt's head and sighed with relief at the sight of the kittypet, sitting serenely with his tail tucked over his paws. His chest was heaving and gasping for breath, but he was still going. And there in front of him, was his torn collar.

The whole Clan yowled, both in protest and in joy. I even did a silent whoop. I no longer cared that I was a medicine cat. I loved Firepaw, which was now his name. I just couldn't show it. I heard a rustling in the bushes…


	4. Part Four: Unexpected Happening

Now that that was taken care of, I settled down beneath the Highrock, where some of Redtail's best friends were. My head was hung with anxiety. Ravenpaw had just staggered into camp, bloody and speechless. He only spoke after I took care of him, and his words: "Redtail is dead!" I couldn't believe it. Redtail had been my best friend. He would help me through thick and thin, with gathering herbs, with treating patients…and now he was gone.

Tigerclaw had just come into camp also, limping under the dead body's weight. I was terribly shocked into reality when I saw his body, just lying there like a piece of fresh-kill, in Tigerclaw's jaws. I was too occupied, too wistful, about the new apprentice, Firepaw. He may be a kittypet, but I liked him. He seemed pretty nice, and he was cute…

I lay down by Redtail, nuzzling his flank like always, and I drank in his scent. He always smelled good, like lilacs. He would always roll in the lilac bushes when they bloomed, and the scent would stay in his fur for moons on end. It was a delightful smell, and now…now I would never smell it again, now I would never again hear his happy laugh, see his delighted face, feel his soft, fuzzy fur. I couldn't imagine life without Redtail.

"Goodbye, Redtail…you were the best friend I ever had…I'm sorry that you're dead." And I slowly padded off, keeping my gaze off of the corpse. Ravenpaw was still bleeding a bit, and his cobwebs I just put on him had somehow gotten torn off. I gathered some more in my den and started to pad them onto the especially bloody spots. I froze as Tigerclaw lurked over, his gaze shifting from Ravenpaw to me, then turning to a smirk.

"So, Spottedleaf, can you help him? I want to get him back into training soon, so don't bloody him up too much." He chuckled and put an enormous claw on Ravenpaw's motionless body.

I snorted. "First, Tigerclaw, it's my job to make him better, not bleed more." I tried to avert my look at the dark tabby's face as I said so. "Second, Ravenpaw can't come back to training for about another half-moon." I gingerly took his claw off of Ravenpaw's mauled body. "I would appreciate it if you would be patient."

Tigerclaw scowled. "Oh…well then…I should really be off." And he took off to the warriors den. I shook with silent laughter and saw Sandpaw come out of the apprentices den and over to me.

"Hey Spottedleaf! Man, I love to call you that name! I love it!" she squealed with delight. "So, um…is he going to be okay?" She asked, gesturing her light ginger tail at Ravenpaw. She looked nervous, like she was actually scared.

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine. Just give him about a moon to recover and he'll be set. So how are you? Did you just go on patrol?" I asked, smoothing in a poultice. I wanted to hear about _her_, so I could take my mind off of both Tigerclaw and Redtail.

"No, I wasn't on patrol, if that's what you're thinking!" Sandpaw growled grumpily. "Whitestorm refused to let me go. Bluestar said she thought I was trained enough, but Whitestorm just _had_ to cut in and tell her that I wasn't a good enough hunter. And I am!" She cried when she saw my disbelieving look. "It's just…Whitestorm hasn't seen me hunt yet and I…just need some time."

"Hmmmm," I mewed, drinking in the story like moss.

"So I've just been sitting there, in the apprentices den, just napping and doing nothing at all! Spottedleaf, do you know how bad that is for me? I need exercise and…and sunlight! They can't keep me in there all day!" She protested. She scowled and flopped down on the ground, making dust collect in a cloud.

Ravenpaw sneezed. "Well, at least we know he's conscious now," I joked.

Sandpaw started to laugh her head off. "_Mrrow wow mrow! _You are so funny, Spottedleaf!" She giggled. One she stopped laughing, she settled down again and mewed, "Hey, you were at the ceremony, right?" She asked, trying her best to get back to seriousness.

"Yeah, I was right there beside you, remember? Don't you remember these things at all?" I asked as she shook her head. I hung my head and sighed. "Mouse-brain, can't remember a thing…" I mewed inwardly.

"I heard that!" Sandpaw yowled and cuffed my ear. "Anyway, what do you think about the new apprentice?" She asked. Her smile widened and her green eyes were as wide as plates, waiting for my reply.

"Ummm…he's okay. What do you think?" I asked, giving her the same wide eyed look. _Right back at you,_ I thought, smiling.

"Well, I think," she mewed as silently as she could, looking around, "That he is soooo cute! Don't you think? Huh? Huh?" She meowed with a chuckle. She smirked at me, answering the question herself in her own mind as I gave a sheepish look. "I KNEW it! You _do_ like him! Busted!" She growled playfully, swiping at my ear with sheathed claws.

"Okay, can we _please _change the subject? I want to stop talking about Firepaw. Besides, you didn't seem very happy to see him. You were kind of a snit to him." I licked my chest, for I had gotten startled when Sandpaw shouted like that.

"Well, thanks, I'll keep that for future reference!" Sandpaw mewed happily, charging out of the den to see Whitestorm and finally go on patrol. I knew one thing for sure: Sandpaw was one crazy cat.


	5. Part Five: New Arrival

**Note: This part takes place a bit later, right after Yellowfang is allowed into the Clan.**

I pushed grumpily into my den. What was with that stupid cat? Why did he bring her here? How did that come into his microscopic brain? I knocked over a couple of poultices in my wake with my tail. I turned around and guiltily picked them up. Why was I so fed up with Yellowfang? Oh yes, because she was a sassy brat who thinks she can take care of herself when she is really an old codger that needs MY help! And Firepaw-Firepaw had brought her into the Clan in the first place!

It made my fur bristle. _Why?_ I thought to myself for the thousandth time. _Why would he do that? I thought- WAIT. _I was getting way out of the picture. Firepaw didn't love me! Sure, he liked me, but for StarClan's sake, I was a medicine cat!

Then, I realized that I was being childish. Rubbish those thoughts I just cooked up. None of that was true. Firepaw liked me. A lot. Why else was he making up excuses to come into my den all the time? And, I hated to admit it, but Yellowfang was troubled, and yes, she was now part of the Clan. I still thought bitterly of her, but this was ridiculous.

I tried to keep my temper together as Sandpaw happily trotted into the den. "Hi Spottedleaf! How are you?" she said happily. She just kept smiling at me, and there was a sudden awkwardness. Then, her smile faded into a scowl. "How do you like the new 'member'?" she mewed grumpily.

Then, my temper suddenly burst out of the seams. "I know! She is such a pain in the-"

I had to cut myself off as both of us saw the dark gray figure of Yellowfang herself trod into the den. She took care not to step on the herbs I knocked over, but then scowled at me and then mewed grumpily: "I would appreciate it if you would help me with my arm."

I flattened my ears. I didn't expect that Yellowfang would be asking for help, my help, after she had yelled at me just a few minutes earlier. "Um...sure. I think I should give you some-"

"I don't want YOU to help me! I want to use your herbs, hollow-headed holly-eater!" Yowled Yellowfang. She stepped right over me and went straight to the herbs stacked on the shelves carved into rock.

I growled. "I'll give you something, and it won't be herbs," I mewed angrily under my breath while I sheathed and unsheathed my claws, annoyed. If she didn't want my help, then she could have said so and asked for herbs instead. What a mouse brain!

"What was that?" Snapped the grumpy gray she-cat upon hearing me mutter. She gave me and Sandpaw a piercing glare that cut right through like five pairs of claws. She must have gone through some bad times, living in ShadowClan under the rule of Brokenstar, but I still didn't feel bad for her. Talking to a medicine cat like that! She should be ashamed!

"Listen, do you want the herbs or not? Did you come here for a poultice or for a fight, mouse brain?" spat Sandpaw. She glared at the irritable ex-medicine cat and I could tell that this wasn't good at all.

But surprisingly, Yellowfang said nothing, took the herbs, and stormed her way out. Her fur was bristling at the fact that an apprentice had rubbed her fur the wrong way and told her off.

We smiled at each other and purred. "Nice job, telling off that furball!" I warmly congratulated my friend. "You were very brave." I licked her ear.

She licked me back and smiled. "Well, she needed someone to tell her off, and I'm glad it was me. Besides, she was being a rotten hairball," she said grimly, looking back at the mean old she-cat.

I sighed. "Well, it makes sense. That she's acting like this," I mewed when I saw Sandpaw's questioning look. "She came straight from ShadowClan, where Brokenstar ruled and falsely blamed her for killing kits. She must feel bad about that." I starting cleaning myself thoughtfully. It was true; rotten hairball she was, she was emotionally scarred from her ex-Clan.

Sandpaw snorted. "Well, it's no fur off my nose that she was kicked out of her old Clan. Besides, the jerk deserves it. Are you even listening to me, Spottedleaf?" she asked as she saw my blank look. "I'm going to go hunting. See you later!" And with that she bounded off, joining Dustpaw and Whitestorm.

I kept thinking, rolling raw thoughts in my mind like the herbs before me. Secrets about Yellowfang's past were starting to unfold. No cat would feel that bad when their leader kicked them out, that was for sure. Some way I would have to make friends with her, or else be in war with her for the rest of my life.


	6. Part Six: Bitter Departure and herbs

**I am so so sorry that I haven't been updating for like, a long time! I'm sure to finish it soon! Two more chapters, just two! **

I slowly chewed some borage leaves until they made a slimy, saturated mess and spat it out onto the floor. I started mixing in some dried up leaves to make it a little bit more strong. I was making a poultice for Frostfur- she had just had her two kits. Cinderkit and Brackenkit. Their names were almost as cute as them! I sighed at the thought of the new little ones. Someday, maybe, just maybe…would she have Firepaw's kits? Would it be possible? Bluestar was always so moody, she would hate the sound of this…

But we could have a forbidden love, meet in secret, take care of our kits in secret…like my mother. But that would be impossible. I would need to have a substitute to come in for me when I was caring for my kits. And it was an all day job, so Bluestar would get suspicious. I shook my head at the thought of it and sighed. Oh, when would I ever learn that Firepaw was meant for Sandpaw?

I had to admit that they were. Those two cats were soulmates- almost made for each other. I was thankful that StarClan put them in the same Clan- what a shame if they couldn't be mates! I smiled at the thought of their kits…

Speaking of the ginger apprentice, Sandpaw galloped in, back from her patrol. "Hi Spottedleaf!" She greeted brightly.

I jumped at the sudden piercing of the quiet air. Sandpaw stood right behind me, laughing her pelt off. When I whipped around to look who was there, I accidentally knocked some burdock root into the mixture. Great! Now I would have to chew those bitter leaves up all over again!

Hiding my anger, I greeted my friend. "Sandpaw! Hi! How was your patrol?" I asked. Sandpaw sighed. "Oh, it was great! Dustpaw is so dreamy, he helped me the entire time! Now I have a new fighting technique, want to see it?" She asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Sure," I murmured, getting down more borage leaves from the shelf. So maybe Firepaw didn't exactly turn Sandpaw on. But love took time- I had never seen love at first sight actually turn into a successful relationship. Chewing the leaves, I took a look at Sandpaw's new hunting moves.

After the complicated crouch and pounce, Sandpaw panted and mewed, "So…how…was it?"

I purred. "It was okay. Dustpaw sure isn't a sharp cat if he doesn't know that that's the way to scare off prey!" I exclaimed. I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Sandpaw glowered. "What? That isn't the way to do it?" She groaned. "Dustpaw, you sad excuse for a mouse-brain!" She cried even though he wasn't here. "How did you even know that, anyway?" She asked curiously.

I spat out the leaves and nervously started mixing bits of dried borage into the mess. "Um, well, medicine cats need to get fighting and hunting moves taught to them too, right?" I asked sheepishly. I dared not tell her that I actually was spying on Firepaw when Tigerclaw was pointing out how to do a good crouch. Firepaw had actually done it how Dustpaw had taught Sandpaw.

"Oh yeah! Medicine cats don't just help others!" Sandpaw realized. "Okay, now I know! Thanks Spottedleaf, you're so smart!" She brightly hummed to herself. "But you've got to admit that Dustpaw isn't that bad looking, huh?" She slyly mewed.

I scoffed. "Yeah right. I'd fall down a tree then say that that furball is good looking. Besides, I think Firepaw is pretty handsome." What was I doing? Getting into young crushes- I shouldn't be participating in this fox-dung!

Sandpaw smirked. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Still smirking, she slunk out and mewed, "Okay, I guess that I'll go get some dinner…do you want me to bring you anything? A starling, a squirrel, anything?"

I shrugged. "Nah, no thanks. I'm going to take this to Frostfur. It will help her produce milk for the new little ones." I winked at her and wrapped up the sticky borage mixture into a leaf and tying it up on a branch so it was easier to carry.

Just as I thought Sandpaw had gone away, she jumped back in and said, "Good luck with Firepaw!" And she winked back at me.

I screamed and dropped the borage leaves. Splat! It landed right on the floor, leaving another big gooey mess for me to clean up. Why does that giddy she-cat keep making me jump? I groaned and again reached for some borage from my herb shelf.

"So I packed you some traveling herbs for the journey," I mewed, pushing the bundles towards the travelers. Firepaw, Ravenpaw and Graypaw stood in front of me, anxiously waiting for their bitter herbs.

Firepaw grimaced down at his herbs. They did indeed look disgusting, but they had to eat it to weaken their hunger. He finally spoke up and mewed, "I think Yellowfang needs more poppy seeds."

I nodded. "Yes, but eat your herbs. I'll take them to her after you leave." I beamed at him and tried not to blush as he mewed, "Okay, thanks."

Slowly, he bent down his head and started to take a bite of his herbs. He started chewing and tried not to hack when he swallowed it. He shuddered. "That tasted…terrible," he gulped.

I giggled. "Yeah, that's usually how they are." Firepaw nodded and started to pat the back of Graypaw, who was having trouble chewing the horrible-tasting herb and choking on bits of it.

This was my chance. I gently lifted my head towards his face and gently but affectionately rubbed his cheek. I took in his scent and told myself to never forget it. Dazed, Firepaw blushed and turned around where his friends waited for him. I could tell that he was astounded, but in a good way.

"Good luck!" I called to the apprentices, Bluestar and Tigerclaw. "Safe travels!" I called again. Firepaw turned around, a broad smile on his face, and nodded. "Be careful," I whispered to myself. And in my mind, I desperately hoped he would be careful.

But I told myself that he had Tigerclaw and Bluestar, who would surely protect him. And of course, his friends. I could tell they would give up their lives for him. Also, the camp was being protected by Lionheart. I fully trust him.

But something lingered inside me, some kind of feeling. It just screamed, "Firepaw will not be safe." But I ignored it. They would be fine. Besides, who isn't protected when they're on a journey for StarClan?


	7. Part Seven: A Severe Mistake

**Okay, this takes place at… oh yeah, a little bit after the journey. Like, one day. I nearly forgot about this event, I had to check the book! ;) **

Slowly, I opened my eyes. It had been a while since the leader with the apprentices had left for the journey to Highstones. I felt well, relaxed, but suddenly, the scent of another Clan crept into my nostrils. ShadowClan!

I quickly gathered all of my medicine that cured infection and cuts and got all of the cobweb I could as I heard the yowl of ambush ring throughout the hollow. A battle was starting.

I hurried outside and the first thing I saw was two cats sparring right outside my rock. It was horrible! It was Whitestorm, his pure snow white fur stained with blood as it oozed from his ear and flank. Another ShadowClan warrior was nipping at his back, trying to flip Whitestorm over.

This was my chance to prove myself. Medicine cats don't just cure wounds. They can fight too. I dashed out of my den and leaped onto the enemy cat. I batted at his muzzle with unsheathed claws and kicked at his back. The ShadowClan cat howled as blood sprayed out of both his back and his muzzle. He shook me off and I gave him one last scar on the flank just to prove myself. And he dashed off, away from Whitestorm and I.

Whitestorm thanked me. "No problem," I mewed as I ran out of the tunnel and into the main camp. There, there were many ShadowClan cats, fighting their hearts out. One was with Frostfur, trying to take the kits. Horrified, I leaped to the nursery and tried to fend off poor Cinderkit, who was getting taken away by Blackfoot. Him! That traitor of a cat was so cold-blooded it hurt me just to look at him. I unsheathed my claws, ready to battle, when Yellowfang hurried and leaped out in front of me.

"It's okay, kid," She mewed. "I'll take it from here." I willingly let her take over the fighting business, as she was from ShadowClan herself and knew these cats' fighting moves. I was impressed as she fought off Blackfoot, who went squealing into the bushes and out of our camp.

"Yeah, you go running back to Brokenstar, you mouse-brain!" Yellowfang called out to the fleeing tom.

"Nice job," I congratulated. Yellowfang smiled at me. I was surprised that she was showing that much affection to me. "Ah," she huffed. "Thanks." And she dashed off to help Runningwind, who was faltering with a huge silver tabby.

I smiled. It seemed that we were winning this battle. And I, too, was winning the battle between me and Yellowfang. It seemed we were finally friends, even though she _was_ a rotten furball.

I gasped as I saw some familiar cats come in from the horizon. The Highstones patrol! I jumped with glee at the sight of Firepaw, who was bravely hurling himself down to the camp. He immediately hurled himself on top of the silver tabby and started afflicting some major wounds. He was such a good fighter!

But I noticed he had other wounds. What had happened when he was gone? Had he gotten in a fight with more ShadowClan cats? Or worse, rogues? I shook the worried thoughts out of my head as I heard Dustpaw squealing as he was being terrorized by a brown tabby.

But fortunately, Longtail came to his rescue and clawed at the tabby. It ran off, leaving the poor apprentice alone for quite a while.

Suddenly, a heart-wrenching yowl filled the camp. All eyes were on the Highrock, where at the base, I saw Lionheart and…Blackfoot? Had he came back from where he was hiding?

I hurried over to where everyone was gathered. I came with cobwebs, which I had dusted out of the apprentice's den. Didn't they ever clean in there? Fortunately, they were for a good cause.

I gaped with horror at what I saw. Blood seeped from Lionheart like a river. It was terrible. I screamed and thrust Blackfoot aside, who was blocking me. I immediately started dabbing cobwebs at the valiant warrior's wounds, but I knew it was too late. The poor golden warrior had shed too much blood. He would surely die.

I tried to hold back tears. "Lionheart," I whispered. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked. It was rare for a medicine cat to say that, since they usually were the ones that knew if a cat would be okay or not.

He strained his head to look up at me. "No, my dear," He rasped. "I will soon die. I am entirely sorry. But I am dying for a good cause…" He took a deep, strained breath. "For my…Clan…" And his breath died out, his amber eyes glazed over.

"Lionheart?" I whispered. "Lionheart?" I said even louder. "Lionheart!" I cried. I was sobbing now, but that didn't stop me. The ShadowClan cats were gone, so I couldn't get embarrassed. "Lionheart, speak to me! Lionheart, please!" I pleaded.

But he just kept looking up at me with a crooked smile, his amber eyes glazed over with death. I felt like I was going to be sick. I nuzzled his fur, trying to feel if he had a pulse or body temperature. But it wasn't warm. It was colder than the river. Lionheart was dead.

I couldn't help but wail. He had been one of my best friends other than Sandpaw and Firepaw. I had loved him- not as a mate but as a friend.

Sandpaw approached me and tried to soothe me. "It's fine, Spotty," She purred. "It'll all be okay. Listen, if you don't stop crying, those apprentices with the rat bites will never get cured." But it didn't make me feel any better. Just embarrassed me and made me feel bad that I hadn't helped them. I was so selfish.

I nodded and thanked Sandpaw. She licked my muzzle and I slowly padded back to my den. All of the cats seemed to be staring at me as I walked innocently towards my den. What were they looking at? I shook my head and felt tears coming on. But they were silent and small, so nobody could see.

I reached out for some cobwebs glumly and thoughts of Lionheart rushed to me. I couldn't take my mind off of him. It must have been because of my forgetfulness. If I wasn't so stupid, then I would have been fast enough to get back to my den and get some more cobwebs. Lionheart could have lived. I was so foolish- more tears came.

Firepaw came into my den. "Um, Spottedleaf, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded as I pulled down some wild garlic. "Yeah, I'm fine…here are some wild garlic, sorry I couldn't find anymore," I mewed sheepishly. Now I felt twice as foolish for crying.

He smiled brightly. "Thanks! We can go out and get some more garlic for you if you want," He offered. A warm grin was on his face. It made me feel better.

I nodded. "Yes, that would be nice," I replied to the offer. It made me glad to think that he and the other apprentices were so thoughtful. Fortunately we had some good cats in the Clan.

I sighed and licked Lionheart's dried, crusty fur for the last time. It made me sick as I tasted salty blood on his fur. But this was always how it was when a cat died…melancholy and grim.

Bluestar loped up to Lionheart's wounded and mauled body and mournfully licked his fur and ears. She dug her muzzle into his fur and looked deeply depressed. She looked over at me when she was finished sharing tongues with the tom for the last time. "Spottedleaf…" She started. "Are you okay?"

When I didn't say anything, she started, "Listen, it wasn't your fault he died. It was Blackfoot, he was the one that killed him. I'm really sorry that he is…" she paused. "…passed away. I miss him just as much as you do, Spottedleaf. But I'll reassure you that it wasn't your fault."

I looked down at my paws and padded away. I should have said something to Bluestar, should have spoken up. But no, I wasn't even going to thank her for her sympathy. I felt so selfish afterward, but it was too late and she was gone.

I rushed back and buried my muzzle in the passed warrior's fur. It smelled so strong…I wanted to keep it in my nose forever. But I knew that was impossible. I would miss Lionheart so. He was such a good cat. I said one last goodbye to the warrior, then slunk back to my den where Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw were waiting with the wild garlic I had given them. At least I still had my friends. And Firepaw. My true love, Firepaw.


	8. Part Eight: I Will Always Watch Over You

**I am so sorry if this chapter doesn't appeal to you…I tried my best. Please don't be critical. Thanks! **

"Spottedleaf, get out of here!" Called a voice. Huffing, I dashed into the medicine cat's hollow. We were again under siege from ShadowClan. Would they ever leave us alone? I felt like screaming, but I was a brave cat- I wouldn't let these evil cats go down without a fight.

I was scared, though- I was really scared. These ShadowClan warriors seemed to really want to get rid of me- soon too. I had no idea why…why anyway? What would they want with a medicine cat?

Suddenly, I bumped into a massive brown tom. It was Clawface, the battle scarred tom of ShadowClan. I tried not to scream as I saw the savage look on his face. He unsheathed his claws and mewed, "You'd better just give up, medicine cat. There's nowhere else to go. It's all over for you now." He seemed to say it calmly, but with a cold, unkind tone in his voice. It creeped me out

But I know that he wasn't doing it because he hated me- because he loathed me. It was because he was loyal to his leader. And I perfectly understood that. Brokenstar was one of the worst toms that I have ever seen. Clawface could have been the most innocent cat in the world, but he would bow down to Brokenstar when he saw his methods.

But I was still scared. "You'll never take me, Clawface! You're too evil to hurt a she-cat!" I cried. He neared towards me. "Too bad, lass. I'll have to kill you. There is no way of escaping- give it up."

I kneaded my paws and slid my claws out. "No," I whispered. "I will never give in to you." And I started batting at his face, where some reopened scars sprayed blood.

He shook his head. "Now you've made me mad, she-cat. Give in, you stupid medicine cat!" He roared. He raked his claws down my flank as deep as a cat could.

I howled. Blood oozed from my wound, making me lose blood fast. And I realized I would have to just let him kill me now. There was no way out of this one- I was going to die.

But how could I leave everything I loved; Firepaw, Sandpaw, Bluestar, my own Clan? How could I betray them like this? But Yellowfang was an excellent medicine cat- I trusted her with my life. She would fit into the medicine cat's job wonderfully.

Clawface started to tear at my throat with his jaws. He ripped at my throat- it was too painful for words. Blood flowed like a river. I tried not to feel it and thought of StarClan. And with one last sigh, my throat torn out, I lost my breath and…just died. It was that easy.

Warm air washed around me. I felt rays of light envelop me and I started to rise. It was a strange sensation, and I felt myself being lifted…out of my own body. It was so weird, I didn't think it was real. This must have been how Lionheart felt. It was so wonderful to be lifted up to StarClan. It really was wonderful.

And I knew that I would always watch over Firepaw, who would soon bud into a warrior and maybe even the leader. He would someday have children, and his children would have children. It broke my heart to think of him having another mate, but it also made me happy- happy that he would find love other than me. All I was…was a forbidden heartbreak. I wouldn't be the one for him. I knew that his life would be better without me.

But I knew, deep down in my heart, that he would always think of me. He would always go through life, the magnificent journey of life, with me in mind. And it made me feel happier than ever to think that now I was in StarClan, I was a spirit, that order was restored to ThunderClan: Yellowfang was trusted even more, Ravenpaw was taken to be a loner for he was in danger of Tigerclaw, and Firepaw and Graypaw became Fireheart and Graystripe. I was so proud.

I would forever watch over Fireheart. No matter what happened, I would always watch over him and protect him lovingly. I loved him so much.

I looked down at him, smiling up at the sky. "I will always watch over you, Firepaw," I whispered. "I will always love you." But my voice was nothing but a whisper in the wind as Firepaw was being named as a warrior.

**So how did you like it? I guess that was a terrible ending…I bet that you're thinking, "How sucky! Why would mothwing'slove end that story that I was waiting for her to update for so long so retardedly? If you want me to change the ending, just tell me. Thanks! **


End file.
